Complex Electricity
by cxvxs
Summary: KH Prompt. Demyx views the Organization members as family and Larxene is his much-beloved sister. He only views her as a sister. Or does he? Fluffiness from Dem, standoffish Larxene, and general vagueness toward their relationship. If I've written it correctly, it can be taken as either he's jealous and wants Larxene to himself or he has a 'sister' complex about her.


Complex Electricity

* * *

Demyx views the Organization members as family and Larxene is his much-beloved sister. He only views her as a sister. Or does he? Fluffiness from Dem, standoffish Larxene, and general vagueness toward their relationship. If I've written it correctly, it can be taken as either he's jealous and wants Larxene to himself or he has a 'sister' complex about her. No, I will not clarify it. It's whichever _you_ choose.

* * *

Demyx came from a close-knit family, although most of that hadn't been from his immediate family. He was closer with his cousins and aunts and uncles than his parents. He didn't speak of his past, any more than any of the Organization mentioned theirs, but in the ten years that they had spent together he'd begun to start thinking of certain members as 'family' in place of the real thing. There was Zexion, his 'nerdy cousin' who he'd taken to occasionally following around and pestering for information. Of course Xaldin and Xigbar he treated like uncles, listening to '_Uncle Xaldy's_' advice and laughing at '_Uncle Xiggy's_' pranks, even those at his own expense. The Superior was too scary to be treated as family and most of the others he didn't really care to get along with. Luxord was too self-involved in his eyes, Marluxia was too creepy, Vexen was too serious, and Saix was too strict to get close to. Axel, Roxas and Xion were lost in their own little world and there was no room for him to get involved. He viewed Lexy as a bit of an older brother but strangely enough, the one he attached himself to was _Larxene_. When none of the other Nobodies were around, of course. Growing up, Demyx has always wanted a younger sister and while Larxene might be older than him by a few years, in his eyes she was the sister he never had.

He always waited until the other Nobodies left on their missions, until he was sure that no one would notice, before he attached himself to her side. He knew his constant presence in these instances annoyed her. In fact, he was sure he drove her insane with his pestering questions and maddening stubbornness in following her around. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself, but he felt most comfortable when he was by her side. When she was away on missions, he was anxious, pensive. When the others were in the Castle and they were apart, he felt restless. It bugged him to not be by her side and seeing others taking his place, stepping in to be beside her, irked him for reasons he couldn't understand. He truly felt most comfortable by her side. Larxene on the other hand, had no problem flicking her wrist to give him an electrifying taste of how she felt about his continuous _'lost puppy routine'_ as she put it. The electricity passed through him was shocking but mostly harmless. After all, his element complimented hers in a way and despite her harsh attitude toward him and her general bitchiness, she didn't truly want to hurt him. At least, she had never fully attacked him, only warned him to back off.

Today was one of the few days he had off. He was always slacking on his missions, mostly because they bored him rather than any actual problem with them. He purposely failed most of them in hopes that one day Saix would stop giving him more. It had yet to work but most of his missions now were relatively easy and he only had the occasional fighting mission. He liked it better this way. The problem was, Larxene was away with Marluxia. He didn't feel like bugging Zexion, who had recently returned from his mission. Besides, he had immediately attached himself to Vexen, asking him about his research and generally pestering him in hopes of a reaction. Xaldin was away on a mission and Xigbar was busy spying on the Superior. He seemed to almost enjoy listening in when he went to the Chamber of Repose. That left him alone and he decided to explore the Castle for the hundredth time. He'd made his way through most of the mazes and halls before he finally came back on the member's quarters. He was at the farther end, as he passed Xion and then Roxas's room. He thought about counting down to himself as he passed each room on his way to his own, but there was Larxene's room.

Larxene had yet to let him in her room, a fact that irked him to end. She had no problem inviting _Luxord_ and _Marluxia_ in there, but she wouldn't let _him_ in? It just wasn't fair! He glared at the door, throwing an internal tantrum. It didn't make a lick of difference but it made him feel better. That was one of the things they argued most about. He insisted he _could_ feel and she insisted it was impossible. Perhaps that was why he liked her so much, she seemed to electrify his emotions, amplifying them. Right now, though, it was the vague echo of annoyance she seemed to be encouraging in him that rose to the surface. In an act of childishness, he kicked her door, scuffing his boot. Surprisingly, though, the door _whooshed_ open.

That probably was a sign he should scram.

He didn't heed it.

Instead, he casually looked around before he let a big grin spread across his face. Quickly sneaking inside, he looked around but it wasn't as if Larxene had added any personal touches to the room. There was a white vanity in the corner, but it didn't really look used. He bet she probably only used it when she needed the drawer space, rather than primp her appearance in the mirror. That seemed to be her style. A hair brush casually left lying on it seemed to disprove his theory though. Perhaps, despite all her denials, she did care about her appearance? After all, she did always have her hair in perfect order. Did she spend hours on end making it look like that? That was what he heard girls did. They spent hours and hours in front of the mirror, just so they would look perfect when most guys wouldn't care. He'd heard his dad complain and moan and groan about his mom doing that. She always looked stunning but he never seemed to appreciate the effort. When she finally ran off with the neighbor, who _had_ appreciated the effort, Demyx was the only one in his family not surprised. His father, for some reason, had been speechless.

He tried to imagine Larxene dressing up and trying to look special for him. He couldn't. He couldn't see her doing that for _anyone_, not even the annoying pink zit Marluxia. Instead, he could see her primping her hair so that it looked special and wearing the same old clothes so she wouldn't draw extra attention to herself. He'd gotten that vibe from her once before. That she felt she had to make up for being the only girl in the Organization, before Xion. It was as if she felt she wasn't good enough to be there with them at times. He'd tried to reassure her but her harsh laugh and the vicious bite of her words told him his efforts weren't appreciated. Flopping on the bed, he breathed in her familiar scent. Why couldn't she let him in and let him look out for her some times? He wasn't asking for much, just the right to be by her side some of the time. He peeked over the blanket to take in the rest of the room but it was mostly bare. The bathroom, left wide open, didn't look much better. He rolled on his back and summoned his sitar, strumming it and playing a soft song. He made up lyrics about beautiful, cold hearted women and tight smiles. He sang songs about protective brothers and hard-headed older sisters. And then he just sang about her, about her daisy yellow hair and the endless depths of her watery blue eyes. He sang about her electric personality and her weapon prowls. He cut off abruptly at the slow clap in the doorway.

He scrambled to his feet and tried not to let his nervousness show when he saw Marluxia smirking at him. Oh crap. He didn't even get a chance to stammer out an excuse. Marluxia crossed the room with with the grace and swiftness of his name. His fingers lightly played along his throat, not a tight grasp but firm in a threat. He was told that snooping wasn't nice and that he shouldn't do so in the future. Demyx tried to explain he hadn't been snooping, he'd simply… But he didn't really know what he'd been doing, except trying to get closer to Larxene. He didn't know how to put that want, that need, into words and that cost him dearly. Marluxia's fingers tightened and he felt panic flooding through him. He fought back the only way he knew how, with his powers. He called on the water in Marluxia's body, trying to force it's path in one direction; his lungs. If he drown him in his own blood, he couldn't strangle him. Marluxia's eyes narrowed as he felt his blood moving unnaturally in his body. He made a comment about Demyx not being what he appeared before the vice like grip tightened on his throat and he punched him in the sternum, forcing the air still in his lungs out. The edges of his vision were darkening to black when he felt it.

He loved the feel of electricity coursing through his body.

Suddenly Marluxia released him and Demyx gasped for breath. Electricity was still coursing through his system but after building up an immunity to Larxene's shocks, this more powerful burst only stung him a little. He realized immediately as the sound came rushing back to his ears and he heard Marluxia's howls of pain as he lay crumpled on the ground, that the other Nobody hadn't been so lucky. Larxene zapped him again, leering at him with a look of contempt, violence, and a barely suppressed desire to kill in her eyes. The glare she leveled Demyx was only a little better. It promised violence and shocks and pain, but it was also softer, not the usual hardness she used with most of the members. She demanded an explanation, and Marluxia sluggishly clambered to his feet, defending himself. He shouted accusations of Demyx snooping in her room like a lovesick puppy. She snapped that just because he was didn't give him the right to go _killing_ him in her room. He was a higher ranking member, that would end badly. Marluxia tried to reason with her, to tell her that he was a hindrance to their plan. Demyx had only time to think _what plan_ before Larxene stormed across the room and slammed him into the wall. Demyx didn't struggle, just looked at her, trust showing in his expression. She demanded his promise, exacting a guarantee that anything he'd seen or heard in this room would be forgotten with threats of violence. She didn't have to push that hard; for her, Demyx would do anything.

The fight between Marluxia and Larxene wasn't pretty. Demyx stayed mostly out of it, although when Marluxia raised his hand toward Larxene he couldn't help stepping in. A wall of water crashed into him and he was swept out of the room. Larxene rounded on him, telling him he was an exasperating, infuriating annoyance. She told him to stay out of her problems and her life. Demyx quietly promised he wouldn't. She sneered at him and said she would never be his lover. If it stung, he never showed it. He simply told her that he'd always thought of her as the sister he never had. He wanted to get closer to her, to help her, to protect her, and he told her all of that. She shocked him right out of the room. As she glared at him, she threw out some parting words that if he had a heart, would have warmed him to his very core.

_"I may not have a heart but you are the only man who can make me feel and that isn't a compliment!"_ She snapped, the door _whooshing_ shut. For Demyx, though, that was enough. She felt _something_ about him and he would take it, even if it wasn't pleasant.


End file.
